


the galaxy sings your song (and tonight i sing along)

by goldenheure



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, galaxy brain, haha i tricked you into liking my OCs, i’m playing 4D chess, you fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenheure/pseuds/goldenheure
Summary: among us fic that’s basically just a way for me to write my OCs without getting people interested in my storyline first. pulled a sneaky on ya
Kudos: 6





	the galaxy sings your song (and tonight i sing along)

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all like this! chapters won’t be too long, they’re mostly just me trying to get a feel for my characters and their personalities. it’ll have an overarching plot though.  
> Colors:  
> sarah - yellow  
> alex - black  
> melanie - pink  
> xavier - green  
> oliver - red  
> ayana- orange  
> caspian - white  
> romeo - blue   
> sprocket - purple

Life on a spaceship wasn’t exactly what was normal for humans, but then again, Sarah wasn’t normal. No one here was. She knew what she signed up for: get samples from alien worlds and study xenobiology. That’s it. She didn’t expect to hear rumors that a crew mate was committing murder. Cabin fever, she supposed. 

So, she continued to pipette samples of water taken from an asteroid into a petri dish in hopes of reproducing a colony of whatever microbes it contained, if any.

”Hello?” A voice called from nearby.

Sarah looked up from the lab table. It was Alexander, the crew’s techie. He was responsible for ensuring the ship operated smoothly, as well as controlling any deployed RVs. He was her friend. She thought so, anyway. She was never very good at reading social situations. Comes with the territory of being autistic.

”Can I help you?” She asked, snapping off her gloves and disposing of them. 

“Nah. Just poking around. What’re you up to?” Alex asked. As he talked, she noticed him making subtle movements—eyebrow raising, lip pursing, finger wiggling. Tourettes, she guessed, but she wasn’t a doctor. Maybe he was just expressive.

”Oh. Well. Aren’t you supposed to be working?” She replied, taking off her lab goggles. They left a red imprint on her face.

”I finished my tasks for now. You _know_ we don’t have many options for entertainment here. You can only look at the same four social media apps enough times.”

”True,” she agreed. “Where’s everyone else, anyway?”

By everyone else, she meant Xavier, the crew’s doctor, Melanie, the data scientist and unofficial on-board pâtissier, Jasper, the geologist, Romeo, an android serving as their explorer, Oliver, a fellow biologist, Ayana, his assistant, Caspian, a fresh-faced intern, and Sprocket. Ironically, the robot had a human name and the human had a robot name. Sarah kept notes on who was who. She didn’t have the mental bandwidth to remember all that.

“Doing their own stuff.” He leaned in and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Do you believe the whole thing about a _murderer_ being on board?”

Sarah scoffed. “No. That’s unbelievable. NASA thoroughly vetted everyone for psychological issues before approval. Besides, if anyone snapped, we could just eject them.”

”Yeah, you’re right.” He gave her a sidelong glance that went on a beat too long. “Besides, they wouldn’t even kill you. Or me. So it doesn’t really matter. That is, if they’re not just a campfire story.”

”Well, no. I mean, murder is still bad. Even if I don’t care who’s murdered, it’s still not good to be around that.”

”Right. Yeah.” He shook his head. “Anyway, I hear we’re going to be landing on a planet soon, in a few days. Some exoplanet. Still within the Goldilocks zone. Maybe it’ll be our home one day.”

Sarah thought about settling down on an earth colony. However, she knew earth’s problems would still follow her, like capitalism, traffic, and people talking down to her. Only the vacuum of space was where she could be free.

”Interesting. Is that all?”

Alex pursed his lips. She was pretty sure that was awkward. “Uh. Yeah.”

Oh, well. Conversation over. It was to her. She took people’s word at face value.

”Okay then, goodbye.” She said, slipping past him and out of the lab.

Alex turned to watch her leave. Something welled inside his chest. He’d never felt such a mix of adoration and crushing rejection.


End file.
